Los Ríos del Aire: Mágico Sur
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Existen infinitos mundos paralelos, y cuando estos chocan, sólo traen sufrimiento. Y en el sur de Chile se han abierto muchas puertas, demasiadas veces.
1. Prólogo: En mis sueños

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **En mis sueños**

 **Ñi pewma mew güman**

Ka mapu mülepun gümaken  
ñi pewma mew  
rofülenew ti pu wechun wenu  
ñi pu mawidantu mew  
Müte alütuwlay ti rüpü  
pu lamgen, pu peñi  
ka witralen mülen tüfachi Ko  
mew, pifiñ  
Küpalelmu chi tamün Kallfü  
Kawell wirafkülen wiñotuan  
Kamapu küpan, welu ñi kümel  
kaley ñi piwke  
Eymün mew ta choyügen  
Femgechi duguafiñ taiñ ayin  
pu Che.

 **En mis sueños**

Lejos de mi tierra añoro  
cuando en mis sueños  
me abrazan las altas cumbres  
de mis montañas.  
No es tan ancho el mar  
hermanas, hermanos  
y de pie estoy sobre estas aguas,  
les digo.  
Envíenme vuestro caballo  
azul, galopando volveré  
De lejos vengo, pero mi  
corazón resplandece  
De ustedes soy hijo, pues  
Así hablaré a nuestra Gente  
Amada.

— **Versos pertenecientes al poeta de ascendencia mapuche Elicura Chihuailaf.**

 **Texto fotocopiado, hallado en un sobre sin ninguna dirección o nombre, junto a un juguete correspondiente a la franquicia** _ **My Little Pony**_ **, específicamente del personaje "Applejack". Ambas cosas estaban en el mismo sitio donde Amanda M******** desapareció sin dejar rastro hace un año, en la desembocadura del río Valdivia, en la "Playa de los Enamorados" de la ciudad de Niebla.**

 **El caso ha sido reabierto con la aparición de nueva evidencia. Los antecedentes han sido recopilados por el Comisario R*** G******** de la Policía de Investigaciones, para el análisis de la Fiscalía.**

 **Valdivia, 3 de julio de 201*.**


	2. 1: Ausencia

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **1**

 **Ausencia**

Mañana me reuniré con mi gato.

Caminaré hasta el borde de la quebrada, ahí donde puedan verse las águilas y saltaré. Es muy complicado vivir, y habré pensado en saltar varias veces a lo largo de mi vida. Nunca disfruté de una salud de hierro, ni tuve grandes ambiciones, ni mucho menos pensé perder a alguno de mis amigos. Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, ni mucho menos cambiaré las palabras de Sebastián, testigo de primera mano de la tragedia de Samuel, la desaparición de Amanda y el encarcelamiento de Ismael. Por no decir que su mismo hermano llegó a la locura y murió preso de la fiebre, de una desesperación tan grande que cerró sus pulmones. ¿Hacia dónde partieron quienes fueron mis mejores amigos? Sólo los Ngen podrían saberlo, y ellos, sabiamente, guardan silencio.

Es por respeto a la memoria de todos ellos, por el suicidio de mi tío y la muerte de mi gato, que he decidido compartir el relato de Sebastián. Me pasó el viejo libro de matemáticas de su hermano, en el funeral de mi tío, y me pidió que lo quemara. Él no fue capaz de hacerlo, y yo no lo haré. Mi gato murió por culpa de Samuel. Mi tío se suicidó por culpa de Amanda. En el futuro, terminaré en silla de ruedas por culpa de Ismael. Tengo todo el derecho de saltar, de reunirme con mi gato en su reino de sueños, destapar la historia de Sebastián, de provocar, indirectamente, su muerte y la de los únicos amigos que le quedan.

Únicamente lo lamento por Sebastián, y si mi gato siguiera vivo, le contaría todo lo que pasó, todo lo que causó Amanda. En esta noche sin luna se lo habría dicho, sin mayor testigo que los Wekufe, los Brujos del Sur y nuestros sueños.

 _Tué-tué, tué-tué._

 **—Nota de suicidio de Ramón Huidobro. El joven de diecisiete años fue hallado en 5 de octubre de 201*, en los alrededores del volcán Lonquimay, un mes después de la muerte de su tío y único familiar, René Huidobro, hallado ahogado en la bahía de Corral.**

Ramón era más aweonao que la cresta.

Su tío trabajaba en el cementerio y se la pasaba en las playas, contemplando la desembocadura del Valdivia y recogiendo basura de la arena. Se lo pasaba con ese puto gato naranja. Ni sé cómo terminó siendo tan cercano a la Amanda.

No me arrepiento de ni una weá. Saldré de aquí el año del pico, por una weá que no hice. Pero así es la puta ley. Todos juran que yo violé y maté a la Amanda, pero yo no le hice nada. Yo menos que nadie le habría hecho algo.

Fue el puto weón culiao de Samuel. Él se la mandó, se la ensartó entera en la Playa de los Enamorados, el día que desapareció, él la estaba siguiendo y yo la seguí a él.

Todos quieren que confiese una weá que no hice. Quieren que les diga como traté de meterle el pico a la Amanda, y como no se dejaba, la arrojé al río Valdivia. Aunque lo niege, ya me condenaron por eso, con veinte años y un día. Y el puto de Samuel sigue libre.

Libre y desaparecido el culiao.

Él sabe lo que pasó con la Amanda. Yo..., no me creerá lo que vi.

Chúpemela entera, Comisario.

 **—Declaración emitida por Ismael M********, interno de diecisiete años en la Cárcel de Valdivia, condenado a veinte años y un día de presidio por abuso sexual con resultado de muerte, a propósito de la reapertura del caso.**


	3. 2: Los ríos de Chile

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **2**

 **Los ríos de Chile**

No fue de esas cosas que se pueden olvidar fácilmente. No puedo cerrar los ojos, olvidar y seguir viviendo como si nada pasó.

Niebla es un pueblo que no muchos conocen, y de los que saben de su existencia, la gran mayoría sólo lo conoce por aquel fuerte español, tan histórico y a la vez tan antiguo, que está construido en su cercanía. Corral nos mira, frente a frente, y entre una localidad y otra, el río Valdivia desemboca como ninguno en el profundo mar. Quienes colonizaron el sur de Chile fueron un puñado de familias que se multiplicaron como los ríos, y mi estirpe vivió siempre de las bondades o rabietas de los ríos Valdivia, Cau-Cau y el Calle-Calle donde se baña la luna. Mi estirpe nació de los ríos y los alimentó con su sudor y sus cuerpos.

Mi mejor amigo se llamaba Samuel. Vivía junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor, Ismael. Sus dos padres trabajaban, y su hermano Ismael también lo hacía a veces; la mayor parte del tiempo, el hermano de Samuel sólo deambulaba por la calle, o viajaba a la ciudad de Valdivia, a pasar el día. Él era grosero y violento; aún así, nunca esperé que anduviera mentido en malos pasos...

Samuel se concentraba más en estudiar. Él soñaba con mudarse a Valdivia, o a Temuco, las dos ciudades más grandes que habíamos tenido la oportunidad de ver. Mi padre siempre contaba cuando, por cosas de su trabajo, una vez viajó a Santiago, la capital, tan grande que Niebla podría multiplicarse mil veces y aún así no igualaría su tamaño.

Ismael tenía sus propias ambiciones. También quería marcharse de Niebla. Me caía bien, después de todo era el hermano de mi mejor amigo, y cuando éramos niños, no era tan violento conmigo como lo era entonces. Así que trataba de acercarme a él. Una vez, nos invitó a una fiesta, y fui con Samuel.

En realidad, Samuel me llevó a mí. Pasó a buscarme mientras Ismael se adelantaba, y fuimos los dos, a pie, a través de las calles de Niebla. La fiesta iba a realizarse en la playa, con los turistas, y nosotros bajamos por la caleta de los pescadores. Caminábamos por la arena desde ahí, a pesar del trecho extra. Y es que tanto a Samuel como a mí nos apasionaba el mar.

Me detuve a contemplar la costa silenciosa. Las algas se amontonaban como si fueran pulpos muertos. Más atrás desembocaba, potente, el gigantesco Valdivia, que más arriba es conocido como el Calle-Calle, donde se baña la luna; y más arriba aún es conocido como el río San Pedro.

Don René Huidobro, el tío de uno de nuestros amigos, solía contarnos de que los ríos son los dioses de Chile. Loa, Elqui, Rapel, Imperial, Mapocho, Huasco, Maule, Cruces, Biobío, Toltén, Futaleufú, Cisnes, Maipo, San Pedro, Calle-Calle, Valdivia, Mataquito, Aysén y Baker. Los ríos fueron segmentando el territorio, nutriendo la tierra que unos hombres primero, otros hombres después, usarían para alimentarse o construir sus ciudades.

Don René también nos contaba de que, cuando ocurría un asesinato, lanzaban al finado al fondo del río y listo. Que el _Cuero_ navegaba fingiendo ser eso, simplemente un cuero de vaca, hasta atrapar a algún niño que después jamás volvería a aparecer.

Me acerqué a la orilla y tomé un puñado de arena húmeda. A lo lejos, el mar parecía una noche sin estrellas.

Entonces oí a Samuel gritar.

Me llamaba, alarmado, y pensé que habría encontrado algún delfín o tiburón varado en la playa. Corrí a su lado, buscando torpemente mi teléfono. Samuel corrió hacia un montón algas. Vi que se quitaba su chaqueta.

Al llegar, vi que intentaba abrigar a una persona inconsciente, medio cubierta por algas, sombras y arena. La sorpresa me paralizó unos momentos, y pensé que sin duda esa persona habría muerto; pero Samuel me gritó que aún respiraba. Llamé a los carabineros y a una ambulancia, y sabiendo que tardarían en llegar, también me quité el abrigo, y se lo entregué a Samuel, mientras gritábamos para intentar conseguir ayuda de los transeúntes.

La noche estuvo agitada.

 **—Extraído del diario de Sebastián D***, mejor amigo de los hermanos Ismael y Samuel M********.**


	4. 3: La niña de Arauco

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **3**

 **La niña de Arauco**

La adolescente recordó pronto a hablar, pasó dos semanas en observación en el Hospital Base de Valdivia, y al cabo de esos días quedó claro que no había recibido ningún daño cerebral. Fue diagnosticada con amnesia global: no recordaba nada sobre ella, su nombre, su familia o su ciudad; ni tampoco parecía recordar nada referente a la región, o tan sólo, al país. Una chica rubia y de ojos verdes resalta bastante, y ninguna joven desaparecida concordaba con esos rasgos básicos. Con el tiempo, su condición mejoró: recordó como hablar y escribir, pero recuerdos relacionados con su hogar permanecían difusos. Cuando se le preguntó por su nombre, solo recordó que comenzaba con "A", y cuando la ayudábamos a escribir, firmó con una palabra difícil de comprender, pero que parecía decir "Amanda".

 **—Parte oficial del MINSAL.**

La Amanda..., pucha, si no la recordaré, Comisario. La traía en el corazón.

Cuando llegó al liceo fue la sensación del momento. Chucha, es que ¿Cuántas minas ve usté de ojos verdes y pelo rubio aquí en Chile? Ni en Valdivia son comunes y eso que fuimos coloniza'os por alemanes. En fin, que su pelo era realmente rubio, y eso nos encantaba. Que pena que el conchesumare del Ismael le hiciera esa salvajá. A ver, qué quiere que le diga, al principio llegó así toda pavita al liceo, y en una semana ya agarró confianza. Dijeron que el Samuel y el aweonao de su hermano la habían pilla'o, luego ella los andaba buscando siempre. Pucha, pobre cabra. Como fue a terminar por andar con el culiao de Ismael, weno pa'l pico el conchesumare.

A ver, qué hacía en el lice..., de todo. Era un deportista bakán. Una vez me pegó un pelotazo en toda la guata cuando echábamos un partido, y me llegó a botar la cabra. Pa' que vea como era. En la clase era mas bien regular, eso sí, pero había que ser weón pa' no ayudarla.

Weno, ¿Usté que cree? Era una mina más wena que el pan con mortadela, pero jamás se nos pasó por la mente hacerle lo que hizo el culiao del Ismael. A ver, que yo recuerde nunca la anduvo acosando ni weás así. El weón por esa época se hacía el pavo, aunque era más maricón que la chucha con nosotros. Una vez me pegó un combo en todo el ojo porque le dije que era más aweonao que la cresta. ¡No es mi culpa que lo sea, Comisario!

Y yo quise acercarme a ella, se lo confieso. Pero me pescó poco. Chucha, antes se interesó más en los weones del grupo folklórico que en mí. Pucha que me dolió esa weá.

 **—Martín U******, estudiante del Liceo Municipal Cornelio Saavedra, en sus primeras declaraciones referentes a la investigación por desaparición de Amanda M********.**

Ella había sido muy feliz con nosotros.

Le gustaba estar con Samuel, a pesar de que los separaba medio río Valdivia. Pero se encontraban en el liceo, y más adelante comenzaban a juntarse fuera de clases, y salían a pasear juntos por la ciudad y sus alrededores. Fue por ella que se acercó al Ramón: su tío tenía una lancha vieja con el que salían a pasear cada cierto tiempo, un recuerdo de su época como pescador en Chiloé. Le había enseñado a Ramón a navegar, y varias veces salía solo con su gato y se quedaban en la bahía de Corral, contemplando el inmenso océano Pacífico.

Samuel le pedía que lo llevara a Valdivia a través del río en su lancha. Y el bueno de Ramón lo hizo sin esperar nada a cambio. Y Amanda no tardó en entusiasmarse con subir a la lancha y navegar. Le gustaba el gato de Ramón, el _Aquiles_ , un felino naranja que a veces parecía tan viejo como don René y a veces tan joven como Amanda. Una vez subimos todos, Ismael incluido, y subimos hasta donde el río Valdivia recibe las aguas del Cau-Cau.

Siguiendo más allá estábamos en el Calle-Calle, donde dice la cueca que se baña la luna. No voy a olvidar ese momento: Ramón le regaló un colgante con un disco de plástico en forma de kultrún. Él siempre ha sido cercano, más que a las raíces indígenas, a su mitología.

Ismael se rió, diciendo que Amanda podía parecer cualquier cosa menos que una mapuche de mierda, comentario que ofendió mucho a Samuel. Y a mí me sorprendió ver que Amanda igual se ofendía con ese comentario. Le dijo algo parecido a que no debía insultar así a gente que no conoce, a pesar de que en su amnesia no tenía idea de nada de lo que hacen los mapuches aquí en la Araucanía. Y aceptó el collar de Ramón, una pieza de metal y plástico que no valía ni cien pesos.

Nunca más se la quitó.

 **—Extraído del diario de Sebastián D***.**


	5. 4: El lobo chilote

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **4**

 **El lobo chilote**

Ahora que lo dice, sí, la verdad es que pasa cada weá en el liceo. Antes de lo de Amanda, había pasa'o que un compañero de nosotros, el Pedro Ibáñez, se había vuelto loco, pero loco de verdad. Dicen que veía con su hermano esos monos para cabras chicas, esa de los ponis que ve mi hermana chica. El Jeremías se fue del liceo como una semana después de que el Pedro se muriera, parece que con su familia se mudaron a Temuco. Pucha, creo que era mejor para ellos, tenía que empezar de nuevo. Yo no sé qué harían si le pasa algo a mi hermanita.

Pucha, ¿Por qué le interesa que al Pedro y al Jeremías le gustaba _My Little Pony_? Entiendo que ambos estaban pitea'os, pero no cacho en que se parece eso con la desaparición de la Amanda.

Bueno, ahora que lo dice, pues a ella le regalaron un cuaderno de la serie y bueno no le daba vergüenza usarlo. Sí, me sorprendía, la Amanda no era la cabra que andaba usando cuadernos así de cabra chica, así eran las otras compañeras. Yo le quise regalar un cuaderno de Colo-Colo, pero ni lo pescó. Y pucha que me dolió eso, Comisario, si no habré sufrío al ver que la Amanda no estaba ni ahí con el Colo. En el momento, pucha, me consoló que tampoco le gustaba la U de Chile. Pero creo que ese día ya me di por vencío con la Amanda.

¿El Ismael? Bueno, el muy conchasumare pasaba piola. Andaba con la Amanda, sí, pero no parecía querer otra cosa, y en todo caso, el Samuel era quien pasaba más tiempo con ella. Una vez, en el almuerzo, él le regaló una manzana y ella besó su mejilla.

¡Pucha, la suerte mía!

 **—Martín U******, en las declaraciones sobre la desaparición de Amanda M********.**

¿Usted oyó sobre el joven de Lonquimay que se volvió loco?

Dicen que era un muchacho trabajador, allá en el campo. Que él y su hermano eran inseparables, hasta que de la nada se distanciaron, y comenzaron a distanciarse. Un día, lo pillaron viendo una weá pa' niñas, y le pegó a su propio padre antes de salir corriendo. Cuando lo pillaron, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, balbuceando estupideces, diciendo que veía agujeros en los árboles llenos de sangre, un enano con hacha de piedra, un hondero con la cara cubierta por un cráneo, y una potra a la que llamaba "Tralka" y que decía que le había enseñado a sentarse. Falleció en medio de una fiebre tremenda en medio de sus delirios.

Es triste que se muera un joven. Yo nací en Chiloé, en la ciudad de Chonchi, y fui pescador toda mi vida. Por fortuna, nunca vi al Caleuche, el barco fantasma que ofrece cualquier trato a cambio de cien años de trabajo a bordo. Tampoco jamás me topé al Trauco o a la Fiura, cuando salía a buscar digüeñes al bosque. Y por desgracia, jamás vi a la Pincoya, al menos hasta que me mudé aquí.

Cuando el Ramón fue la única familia que me estaba quedando, tomé mi lancha y nos mudamos aquí a Niebla. El Ramón es muy reservado, su corazón pertenecía a Chiloé, y siempre me pedía que le contara sobre las leyendas que son realidad en nuestra isla. El Piuchén, la serpiente con alas de ave que bebe la sangre del ganado y se esconde en agujeros en los árboles, agujeros llenos de sangre. El Trauco, el enano deforme y sobrenatural que carga con un hacha de piedra. Los misteriosos Brujos de Chiloé, la Recta Provincia, que dominan en secreto la isla y todo el país, y que a veces usan cráneos para sus rituales. El pájaro Tué-Tué, que cuando se oye su canto se le debe desear un buen viaje o invitarlo por sal o a tomar el té.

Todas esas historias las fue memorizando, y cuando el pobre Pedro Ibáñez falleció en su casa, en el volcán Lonquimay, vino su hermano, el Jeremías, a dejarlo un libro a Ramón. Me contó después que era el diario del Pedro, que un amigo de Jeremías rechazó conservar, y que lo guardaría. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, pero él quiso hacerlo en memoria de él. Después, cuando el Jeremías se fue a Temuco, el Ramón se quedó totalmente solo, hasta que conoció a la Amanda. Se hicieron buenos amigos y por eso yo le dejaba usar la lancha, porque al fin se estaba relacionando más con otros jóvenes. Siempre salían los cuatro: mi sobrino, Amanda, el Samuel y el Ismael.

 **—Declaraciones de don René Huidobro, poco después de la desaparición de desaparición de Amanda M********.**

Los mitos son reales aquí en el sur.

Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a Amanda, pero si el caso de Pedro Ibáñez me enseñó algo es que el mundo es infinito. Que la realidad a veces no tiene sentido. Que los mitos reales.

El Piuchén, el Trauco, un Brujo, ellos llevaron a la locura a Pedro. Ellos querían robarse a Tralka (¿Debería llamarla Lyra?) para sus propios fines, y tal vez por eso el Hombre de Negro, que estoy seguro es un brujo, comenzó a seguirla.

Porque supo que no era de este mundo.

Fue él quien la hizo desaparecer, y no Ismael. Aunque quizás era lo mejor para Amanda, quizás ella no sería feliz en este mundo.

Tal vez el Hombre de Negro sólo quería ayudarla, y lo hizo. Amanda no era humana. Era una criatura hermosa que tuvo el sueño más maravilloso: soñó con ser humana. Pero desgraciadamente, tuvo que despertar.

 **—Anotaciones hechas por Ramón Huidobro, en el cuaderno de _My Little Pony_ que perteneció a Amanda, fechadas una semana después de su desaparición.**


	6. 5: Reina del Tamarugal

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **5**

 **Reina del Tamarugal**

No era la mejor de la clase, ya le dije, pero era muy amable. Y muy honesta, joder, honesta a cagar, que si tú eras terrible de aweonao te lo iba a decir, no con esas palabras eso sí, con mucho respeto, pero al final te lo decía. Una vez tuvimos que armar el escenario para el Dieciocho y ahí estaba ella, trabajando mejor que todos los culiaos, cargando las weás sin casi nada de esfuerzo. Nos dejó a todos los hombres en vergüenza.

Pucha, todos los culiaos queríamos meterla al baile pascuense, ya sabe, para verla bailar, pero terminó metiéndose en el baile nortino, el de La Tirana. Iba a ser la Reina del Tamarugal que es el personaje central de la diablada, y pa' puro estar con ella quise ser el rey, pero me tocó ser el cóndor. ¿Vio usté cómo son las diabladas allá en el Norte? Son como carnavales y hay como treinta en un solo baile. Al Samuel le tocó ser el puto rey, como si jamás estuviera con la Amanda, y al Ismael con el Ramón les tocó ser diablos para el baile.

Pucha que se reía en el ensayo, ya que como se imaginará el baile no era lo suyo, pero tampoco es que necesitara moverse mucho, y al final quedó la raja de bakán el baile, y salimos de los primeros, ahí andaban todos los weones impresiona'os con los trajes y eso. ¿Cuántas veces se ven diabladas aquí en Valdivia? Y la Amanda ahí super feliz, realmente era nuestra reina del Tamarugal. Y es que vale la pena bailar como aweonao por una cabra preciosa. Vale la pena humillarse, yo creo.

Hombre, si quería verla después cuando hicimos la ramada en el liceo y andábamos ahí ataca'os pa' las empanadas. Lo que más le gustó fue el strudel y el kuchen de manzanas, ya sabe que aquí son muy comíos, por la herencia de los alemanes dicen, ¡Y hasta en eso nos diferenciábamos la Amanda y yo, que soy fiel a la empanada de pino con pasas y al caldo valdiviano, así super patriota!

Pero lo más divertido, fue cuando le dimos una chupalla a la Amanda. ¡Pucha que se veía linda con el sombrero! Y desde ese día sólo se lo quitaba en el liceo, así tanto le gustó, y se veía tan linda con su sombrero puesto.

A ver, sí, había un weón vestido de Negro en el público. Claro, uno lo primero que piensa es que era un padre o apodera'o de los cabros que estaban ahí, pero jamás lo había visto, y jamás lo volví a ver. Era super tétrico el weón, así todo misterioso.

¿Cree que él tuvo que ver con su desaparición?

 **—Martín U******, en las declaraciones sobre la desaparición de Amanda M********.**

Fue Ramón quien se dio cuenta que alguien seguía a Amanda.

Al principio no le hicimos mucho caso, él siempre fue bastante errático, pero luego la propia Amanda se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Lo llamó "el Hombre de Negro", porque siempre vestía con ropa de ese color.

Después Samuel lo vio, y no tardó en verlo Ismael, pero cuando trataron de encararlo, desapareció. Samuel sugirió llamar a los Carabineros, pero Ismael le dijo que probablemente no harían nada.

Nos pusimos a pensar quién podría ser. En el mejor de los casos sería un posible familiar. En el peor, un acosador. La veíamos vigilarle de lejos, y lo peor es que se daba cuenta cuándo lo veíamos porque se giraba o se escondía en cuanto volteábamos. Por eso no pudimos ver su rostro, aunque sí vimos que era moreno, y posiblemente con el pelo negro, tal como la mayoría de la población chilena.

La Amanda se hizo más cercana a Samuel después de eso. Buscaba su cercanía, Ismael los acompañaba, pero ella prefería a Samuel. Desde ese momento me quedó claro que entre ellos florecería el amor, y sólo mi amigo era digno de ella. Todos los buitres del liceo no la merecían, Martín menos que nadie, y aunque a mí me llegó a gustar por momento, era una chica demasiada inalcanzable para mí.

Debí darme cuenta de que Ismael también se enamoró de Amanda. Él quiso ser su guardián, y se metió a clases de defensa personal y a toda clase de ejercicios para ser más fuerte, pensando en cuidarla del Hombre de Negro.

Pero ella lo rechazó, y no pudo contener su furia.

 **—Extraído del diario de Sebastián D***.**

Me llamaban el Hombre de Negro. Qué poético, ¿No cree, Comisario? Pudieron darme cualquier sobrenombre, pero todos quienes me vieron, todos ellos me describían simplemente como "El Hombre de Negro".

Sí, yo seguía a Amanda. Sí, yo hablé con don René Huidobro, pero no lo maté. Quizás lo que le conté fue demasiado para su anciana mente, pero fue él quien necesitaba hablar conmigo. Creyó que podía salvarla.

Todos creyeron que podían salvarla, pero en realidad sólo le hacían más daño. ¿Crees que le harían un bien a un animal tratándolo como humano? No, Comisario, no le haces ningún bien. Y tú, lector, que te atreves a reconstruir el desastre que estuvo cruzando el mágico sur, ¿Le enseñarías a un potro a sentarse? ¿Se podría estar más loco, lector? Quizás sepas lo que le pasó al brony que enloqueció de amor, o quizás no, pero puedes entenderlo mejor que nuestro Comisario. ¿No es así? ¿Acaso es mentira que no va entendiendo nada y que al final simplemente archivará el caso?

¿Tu, lector, ya sabes quién es Amanda?

Si es así, te felicito. Eres más listo que la policía. Si no es así, deberías ir a buscar trabajo con las fuerzas de la ley y el orden.

Me llamaban el Hombre de Negro, y creen que yo me deshice de Amanda. Yo solo la saqué de este mundo. Puedes decir lo que desees de mis métodos, pero fueron efectivos. Yo no maté a esa hermosa joven. Yo sólo la llevé a casa. Debía volver a casa.

 **—Carta recibida en el cuartel de la Policía de Investigaciones, dirigida al Comisario R*** G********, y firmada por un tal "Hombre de Negro".**


	7. 6: Los momentos

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **6**

 **Los momentos**

Cuando llegó el verano, vino la temporada de cosechar, y como todos los años, llegan los temporeros a trabajar. Amanda quería trabajar, y nosotros nos opusimos firmemente a eso. No sólo porque pensábamos que ahí estaría muy expuesta al Hombre de Negro, sino que aquel trabajo tan pesado no lo veíamos para ella: sabíamos que era fuerte y le encantaba el trabajo, pero no queríamos verla trabajando como temporera. Como se podía esperar, ella no nos hizo caso y entró a cosechar manzanas en un pequeño terreno en Corral, que pertenece a los padres del desgraciado de Martín.

Para mayor seguridad, Ramón la cruzaba en su lancha por el río Valdivia, y Amanda estaba tan feliz, parecía querer retener cada momento en sus hermosos ojos verdes. La manera en que el Aquiles bebía su leche en perfecto equilibrio dentro de la lancha de Ramón. La manera que tenía él de relatarle las leyendas de Chiloé y la Araucanía. La infinita extensión del océano Pacífico, extendiéndose como el cielo entre Corral y Niebla. Los peces de plata que se veían, difuminados como fantasmas, a través del agua. Los lobos marinos que remontaban el río, buscando las sobras de pescado del mercado marino de Valdivia. Cada momento que pasaba junto a Samuel.

Ya desde entonces me quedó claro que ellos dos se amarían más que ninguno. Siempre buscaban una excusa para estar juntos, y sólo toleraba estar sola con él o con Ramón y su gato. Admito que me dolió un poco ver que mi mejor amigo se ganaba el amor de Amanda.

Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta que era el único que la merecía. Ramón vivía con la mente en Chiloé, y yo siempre he sido muy tímido. Ismael..., el igual deseaba a Amanda. Y sé que por dentro hervía de rabia al ver que ella prefería estar con su hermano Samuel. Buscaba formas de estar cerca de ella, pero quizás ella siempre supo de las intenciones de Ismael, porque no lo toleraba cerca. Siempre debía estar yo o Samuel para que se sintiera cómoda.

Cuando a Ismael se le ocurrió entrar a trabajar al campo de los padres de Martín, para acompañarla, Samuel igual entró. Ambos ya competían por el afecto de Amanda. El hermano de mi mejor amigo incluso había entrado a clases de defensa personal, para protegerla.

Pero debido a eso mismo, los expulsaron. Martín, ese maldito idiota, intento coquetear con Amanda, y ambos reaccionaron mal. Los patrones no toleraron que trataran mal a su hijo.

¡Gravísimo error! Ella quedó sola el tiempo que pasaba recogiendo manzanas. Ramón trataba de pasar todo el tiempo posible cerca de Corral, para que ella no tuviera que esperarlo. Pero un día debió hacer un encargo para don René, y Amanda permaneció una hora esperándolo en el muelle de Carboneros. Y ahí fue donde el Hombre de Negro se acercó, y habló con ella, por una hora.

Nunca nos quiso decir qué le contó.

 **—Extraído del diario de Sebastián D***.**

Pucha, ¿Qué se creían estos weones? Mis viejos los aceptaron en el trabajo, y lo agradecen pegándome un buen combo entre los dos.

Yo siempre traté con respeto a la Amanda. Siempre la quise. Cuando vi que llegaba todos los días a mi huerta, con su chupalla y esa sonrisa que tanto amé, quise que se sintiera super cómoda. Me ofrecía a acompañarla al muelle de Carboneros, donde esperaba al aweonao de Ramón para que la llevara a su residencia en Valdivia, a través del río. Lo único que hice fue ofrecerle botellas de agua mineral.

Pero esos dos..., estaban muy celosos por ella. La querían como la quise yo. Pero se odiaban mutuamente por eso. Dos hermanos peleando por la misma mujer, pucha la weá telenovela. Y yo llego ahí, un joven de Valdivia con propiedades en Corral, y me sacan lo que viene a ser la cresta. Bueno, solo fue un combo cada uno, pero igual es excesivo para alguien que solo va a ofrecerle agua mineral a la mina que le gusta. Puto Samuel, ella ya estaba enamorá de ti, ¿Pa' que chucha te tiraste conmigo?

Lo sé, lo sé. Muchas veces dije que me daba por vencío con la Amanda. Pero..., usté tenía que ver sus ojos y su sonrisa, Comisario. Uno la veía y se olvidaba de todo. Era la mina más linda, tenía unas pecas tan lindas, y siempre con el pelo rubio atado en cola de caballo.

Y sus ojos..., pucha, eran verdes como el pasto. Era la mina que hacía que weones como yo se volvieran poetas.

 **—Martín U******, en las declaraciones sobre la desaparición de Amanda M********.**

Y me dejo llevar por las nubes hacia lugares desconocidos por mi corazón.

Y el paracaídas aguarda amarrado a la puerta como el caballo de la fuga interminable.

El hombre de negro huía a través del desierto, y el pistolero iba en pos de él.

 **—Primero: Último verso de "Sueño Azul", poema de Elicura Chihuailaf. Segundo: Último verso del Prefacio de "Altazor, el viaje en paracaídas", poema de Vicente Huidobro. Tercero: Primera línea de la novela "El Pistolero", primer tomo de la saga "La Torre Oscura", escrita por Stephen King.**

 **Se encontraban impresas en una hoja de papel, dentro de un sobre blanco, sin datos. El remitente firma como "Hombre de Negro", para "Amanda********", y fue entregado en el cuartel de la Policía de Investigaciones.**


	8. 7: ¿Qué he sacado con quererte?

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **7**

 **Qué he sacado con quererte**

¿Valió la pena todo lo que me esforcé por la Amanda? A veces pienso que no. por ella hice cosas que jamás pensé hacer, escribí poemas que no pensaba escribir. Chucha, ¡Escribí poemas! ¡Como un puto Neruda! Y es que tal era el efecto que tenía la Amanda sobre mí, sobre todos nosotros. Era una cabra tan dulce, tan hermosa, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio, con sus pecas y su chupalla, con su sonrisa. Le encantaban las manzanas. Le encantaba cruzar el río en lancha. ¿Cuántas mujeres disfrutan con eso? La Amanda lo hacía. La amé tanto, maldita sea.

Pero no sirvió pa' ni una weá. Yo sólo pude ver cómo la Amanda y el Samuel se hacían más y más cercanos, y cuando los vi besarse en el banco del patio, me sentí arrastrado por la corriente hacia el maldito fin del mundo.

Sufrí tanto ese día. ¿Para que sirvieron tantos regalos? ¿Para que sirvió toda el agua mineral que le regalé? Yo esperaba que al menos pudiéramos ser amigos, y lo habríamos sido, pero el Samuel era extra celoso, y el Ismael era peligroso, muy peligroso. Me miraba como si fuera yo quien deseaba atacarla y quedármela para mí, el maricón conchesumare. De haber estado yo con la Amada, no habría dejado que le pudiera una mano encima. No habría dejado que se le acercara.

Yo quería ser su pololo. Quería llevarla al cine, a la playa, a donde ella quisiera, hasta a Santiago la habría llevado. Hasta a un concierto romántico la habría llevado.

La habría salvado. Aunque hubiera arriesgado mi vida, la habría salvado.

 **—Martín U******, en las declaraciones sobre la desaparición de Amanda M********.**

Martín era un gran admirador de Amanda. Yo igual la quise. No sé si Ramón sintió algo diferente a la amistad por ella. Lo que sí pasó fue que el número de admiradores comenzó a crecer y a crecer, a medida que iba ganando notoriedad.

Es que ella era una excelente deportista, una gran trabajadora, y donde estuviera llamaba la atención con su increíble belleza. Todos se sentías celosos de Samuel por ser el dueño de su amor, y cuando ya se hicieron formalmente novios, muchos como Martín se deprimieron, y otros se enfurecieron con Samuel, viéndolo como su gran enemigo o un tirano. Una vez, uno trató de atacarlo y Amanda lo defendió, dándole una paliza al atacante. Fue tan impresionante que hasta salió en el diario de la ciudad.

No tardó en participar en competencias de ciclismo, maratones, carreras de natación, y con la ayuda de Ramón, hasta ganaron una carrera en lanchas por el Valdivia. Era toda una campeona. Una mujer de hierro.

Y Samuel se sentía tan feliz, tan orgulloso de ella. Siempre se sintió orgulloso de ella, decía que con ella se había sacado la lotería. Que había ganado el mundo por quererla. Me dijo una vez que parecía una mujer de otro mundo.

Y Amanda..., era no era de expresar sus sentimientos, pero notaba cuánto lo quería.

 **—Extraído del diario de Sebastián D***.**

Pobres chicos, la quisieron tanto. Y ella los amó, como amigos y a uno como a su novio, triste chica que en su sueño cumplía sus fantasías románticas. Pero por desgracia, debía volver a casa. Debía despertar. El mundo no es generoso con los soñadores, esa triste chica no lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, si en su mundo, nuestro mundo, todo es alegría, paz y amor? No merecía vivir aquí, en su mundo oscuro.

¿Quién soy? Yo quise ayudarla. Yo rescaté a Tralka, a Lyra Heartsrings. Yo provoqué al Doctor Whoof para llevarla de regreso al futuro, como en esa película suya que tanto me gusta. Yo no soy un monstruo. Sólo soy un protector.

 **—Mensaje recibido al WhatsApp del Comisario R*** G******** de la Policía de Investigaciones, proveniente del número +56 9 **** ****. El número no conecta al ser digitado.**


	9. 8: Arriba en la cordillera

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **8**

 **Arriba en la cordillera**

¿Realmente quieres saber quién soy yo? Eres un idiota. Un joven idiota que cree que puede enfrentarse a la oscuridad que flota más allá de las estrellas sólo porque ha leído un poco, o has oído un poco sobre todas las criaturas que supuestamente habitan los bosques y las islas de Chile. Te lo digo desde ya: todas existen. Todos los monstruos son reales. ¿Sabes a cuántos arrogantes así he visto morir? ¿Quieres saber a cuántos he matado yo mismo? ¿Sueñas con salvar a Amanda, o que ella te venga a hacer el amor? Pobre iluso, siempre a la sombra de todo el planeta, siempre con el temor de acercarte a hablar con alguien. Sólo con tu gato, sólo con tu padrino.

Vete a la mierda, Ramón, tú nunca fuiste capaz de hacer nada por ella. No lo pudo hacer Sebastián..., pero él quiso proteger a Samuel. Sí, no finjas que no te diste cuenta, miserable botero castigado por el río.

¿De verdad crees que él escapó y desapareció porque yo lo maté? Me das demasiado mérito, o me tienes en pésima estima. Él vivía el martirio de ver a las dos personas que más amaba estar juntas. Sí, el quiso estar acostado con Amanda y con Samuel a la vez, él quiso derramarse en ella como el río San Pedro se derrama desde los Andes, y que Samuel entrara en él como el río Valdivia entra en el Pacífico. Él lo busca, estúpido botero de mierda, él está buscando a su amado.

¿Te das cuenta lo solo y miserable que eres? Samuel mató a tu gato, no fui yo. Samuel era malo. Ismael no tanto. Sí, eres un puto idiota, Ramón. Le hiciste caso a Sebastián, después de todo era tu amigo, pero las personas suelen mentir.

¡Ponte a pensar, maldito tonto de mierda! Él sólo decía cosas hermosas de Samuel, y cosas hermosas de Amanda. Puedo confirmar y certificar que todo lo bueno que dijo de Amanda es cierto, y todo lo malo es mentira. Pero Samuel..., su fantasía sexual era perfecta a sus ojos, jamás pudo darse cuenta del mal que se anidaba en él. ¿Acaso crees que golpear a Martín sólo por conversar con Amanda fue sano? Si dices sí, estás tan loco como él.

Ismael no era tan malo, sólo era un pervertido. Sí, él se entrenó muchísimo por Amanda porque la quería. No hay mayor ciencia en eso. Pero disfrutaba mirándola, disfrutaba mirándola nadar y correr, y como uno de sus amigos estaba en posición ventajosa.

Ah, pero es posible que él si haya abusado de la dulce, hermosa Amanda. O tal vez no lo hizo. O tal vez fue Samuel quien destrozó su sueño y lo hizo una pesadilla, quebrándola como los glaciares de Aysén y Magallanes, sus piernas rechazándolo como los roqueríos rechazan las aguas del océano, y luego dejando que Amanda cayera hacia atrás, inerte y traumada, lastimada como las aguas del río Biobío. O tal vez nada de eso pasó, tal vez ella se entregó voluntariamente a Samuel e Ismael, los tres desnudos como la luna cuando se baña en el Calle-Calle, o tal vez sólo con uno, en la intimidad del río Futaleufú.

Lo que es cierto es que Amanda no volvió a su casa tal como había llegado a este mágico sur. Es más, puede que se haya llevado un premio (o maldición, como quieras verlo) que yo tendré que encargarme de eliminar. Porque eso es lo que soy, el que debe hacer el trabajo sucio. No soy un héroe, soy un guardián silencioso, un vigilante protector. Un caballero de la noche. O tal vez no, tal vez sólo lo hago porque me divierte verlos aferrarse a esperanzas vanas, tal vez disfruto viendo la locura en la que caen cuando un minúsculo grano de irrealidad toca sus miserables vidas.

Me acuerdo de los hermanos Pedro y Jeremías Ibáñez. El idiota de Pedro juraba que era su hermano quien rascaba la pared de su cuarto por la noche. Que era su hermano que lo seguía cuando se internaba al bosque. Que su hermano le arrojó un hondazo a la cara. Fui yo.

Siempre fui yo, qué pudo decir, no iba a soltar a Tralka o Lyra así tan fácil, estaba loco como un puto centauro, no tiene idea de nada y creía que lo sabía todo. Yo no causé su locura, él ya estaba loco, alguien cuerdo habría pensado de inmediato que era algún ladrón o similar.

¿Quién soy? Pone atención, miserable hijo de perra. Soy lo que tú temes que sea. Puedes llamarme el Hombre de Negro, puedes llamarme como tú desees. Puedes llamarme el Joker, o Nyarlathotep. Thanos o Darkseid. Puedes llamarme Biff Tannen. Puedes llamarme Bill Cifra, Toffee o Lord Dominator. Puedo ser un Diamante o Darth Vader, puedo ser Jason Voorhes, Freddy Krueger, el T-1000. Puedo ser Sauron, Smaug, Lord Voldemort. Puedo ser Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle, Slaanesh o el creador de Age of Sigmar.Amanda, en nuestro mundo, me llamaba Discord.

Con eso ya te he dicho todo.

 **—Carta encontrada en casa de Ramón Huidobro, fechada una semana después de la aparición de Amanda M********. Los análisis de huellas digitales indican que también pudo ser leída por René Huidobro.**


	10. 9: Cuando agosto era 21

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **9**

 **Cuando agosto era 21**

Cuando volvimos a clases, la Amanda estaba rara. No rara de ánimo, sino que parecía estar distraída. Pasaba mucho tiempo con el culiao del Samuel, nunca se separaban por la chucha. Me dolía muchísimo verla. Me dolía más que la cresta verlos juntos, yo jamás sería capaz de estar con ella y ese culiao de mierda me sacaba pica estando con la Amanda, parecía que el maricón sabía que yo sufría al verlos, porque cuando estaba cerca comenzaba a besarla y ella correspondía. Pucha, que días de mierda, mis notas bajaron más que la cresta porque yo no lograba concentrarme pensando en ella, la Amanda, tan linda.

En el invierno ella se resfrió, pero se resfrió heavy, y faltó una semana entera. Yo quise llevarle las materias o alguna cosa, y el Samuel me lo impidió. Pucha, que marión el culiao, yo sólo quería ser buena onda con ella.

Y cuando los meses más heavies del invierno, junio y julio, pasaron, la Amanda volvió a enfermar. Comisario, quiero dejarle bien en claro que si yo supe todo lo que hacía y le pasaba a la Amanda, no fue porque me la pasara siguiéndola como un puto acosador de mierda, no, eso nunca, yo no soy de esos, no soy un aweonao de esos. Yo me preocupaba por ella. Yo quería acercarme a ella. Aunque no fuera como su pololo, al menos como su amigo. Y hasta esa weá me negaban esos dos hermanos, yo nunca quise hacerle daño. El Ismael, ese conchesumare sí quiso hacerle daño siempre y se hacía el leso.

A ver, como le iba diciendo, la Amanda se enfermó y fue bien feo. Tenía que interrumpir la clase para ir a vomitar, no quería que las otras compañeras la ayudaran, no sé por qué les tenía desconfianza. Y bueno, el día antes de su desaparición faltó al liceo porque la llevaron al hospital, lo sé porque eso dijo la profe en plena clase. Y cuando volvía del liceo, quise pasar por la residencia donde se alojaba, para preguntarle qué tal le fue. No quería molestarla, solo saber si estaba bien. Comisario, me preguntó por un hombre vestido de negro. Ahí estaba ese weón, con pantalones negros, chaqueta de esas de tela negra, y el pelo negro. Tenía las manos morenas como las de un mapuche, y no alcancé a verle la cara porque apenas me acerqué, se fue.

Comisario, ¿Él le hizo algo a mi Amanda?

 **—Martín U******, en las declaraciones sobre la desaparición de Amanda M********.**

Puedo sospechar que Samuel y Amanda hicieron el amor en el verano.

No quiero sonar acusatorio, ni tampoco decir que estuvo mal. Sólo es una reflexión, una sospecha. Después de todo, no tendría nada de malo, eran dos jóvenes de diecisiete años, dos pololos y se amaban. Nosotros fuimos de viaje a la playa de Pucón, junto al lago Villarrica, y notaba la avidez con la que ambos hermanos la miraban en traje de baño. Mis sospechas se confirmar al ver que Ismael estuvo de mal humor todo el resto del viaje. Y cuando volvimos a clases, ocurría que habían semanas donde Ismael estaba de un humor insoportable

El problema es que, de ser así, los problemas de salud de Amanda apenas iniciado el segundo semestre adquieren un significado más delicado. Si de verdad ellos dos hacían el amor regularmente, pudo haber pasado algo..., una cosa no prevista.

Yo no soy quién para juzgarlos, pero Amanda no quiso que la acompañáramos al médico, y cuando la fuimos a ver a su residencia estaba pálida y extraña. Miraba a Samuel como si quisiera hablar a solas con él, y al poco tiempo comprendí que yo, Ismael y Ramón debíamos salir. Los esperamos afuera alrededor de tres horas, y Samuel al salir no quiso hablar con nosotros. El viaje de regreso fue totalmente silencioso, y debí imaginar que pasaba algo grave.

Al día siguiente, ocurrió el desastre.

 **—Extraído del diario de Sebastián D***.**

¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya?

Tal vez pueda comenzar con explicarle a usted, Comisario, y a usted, querido lector, cómo fue que comenzaron estos desafortunados sueños en el que cayeron mis compatriotas, y que resultan tan destructivos para ustedes.

Existen infinitos mundos paralelos. Todos ellos existen a la misma vez, en el mismo tiempo, y no puedes verlos, sin embargo, ahí están. Imagínalos como ríos invisibles flotando en el cielo, como ríos del aire que tocan tu mundo, tu universo, sin perturbarlo demasiado. Ah, pero a veces, las fronteras entre ambos mundos son más tangibles, a veces, quizás por exceso de magia o exceso de tecnología, los límites son difusos y complicados de mantener. Ya sea un mago probando un hechizo extremadamente poderoso o una nave espacial superando la velocidad de la luz, a veces la membrana que divide los mundos no consigue separarlos y se abren pequeñas puertas, que yo llamo _metávasi_ , que es decir "puerta" en el idioma de los griegos. Así suenan más geniales.

Y eso es lo que ha estado haciendo mi mundo. De donde vengo, la membrana que nos separa se tensiona demasiado, y es muy propensa a abrirse: de hecho, mantienen una _metávasi_ en un espejo, para ir a un mundo distinto del tuyo. Que irresponsables.

Para que vean, eso es lo que pasó aquí en el sur. Los ríos del aire se desbordaron, y yo tuve que recoger a los peces que se salieron del cauce. No fue fácil, fue muy duro. Y Amanda..., ella se llevó un premio o una maldición a casa.

A menos que yo pueda liberarla de aquello.

 **—Grabación en casete recibida en el cuartel de la Policía de Investigaciones, dentro de una caja con el nombre del Comisario R*** G********, y firmada por alguien que se hacía llamar "Hombre de Negro".**


	11. 10: Te recuerdo, Amanda

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **10**

 **Te recuerdo, Amanda**

Al día siguiente fuimos a buscar a la Amanda.

El viaje por el río Valdivia en la lancha de Ramón fue triste y silencioso. La Amanda no decía nada, estaba demasiado callada y eso no me gustó para nada. Mi hermano Samuel estaba a su lado durante todo el viaje, pero no conversaron, solo estaban juntos y tomados de la mano. Yo comencé a sospechar que algo grave había pasado, nada de eso era normal, y el propio Ramón parecía notar la tensión en el ambiente.

Desembarcamos antes de llegar a Niebla porque la Amanda se había mareado mucho, y ahí fui a confrontar a mi hermano. Sólo quería que me dijera por qué ella estaba de ese humor, y me gritó que no debía meterme. Yo le dije que sí debía, porque era mi amiga.

Fue provocar el desastre. El Samuel se enojó y comenzamos a discutir, yo nunca he sido muy tranquilo, y el Ramón trató de interponerse y calmar las cosas. Maldita sea, debimos hacerle caso, pero por desgracia no lo hicimos. Por desgracia tuvimos que pelear, y la Amanda gritaba de que nos detuviéramos, y por la cresta que nos tuvimos que detener en ese momento, porque tal vez aún estaría aquí.

Apareció el Hombre de Negro, y la Amanda gritó de puro miedo. Ella salió corriendo, y yo traté de defenderla, enfrentándome a él. no pude hacer mucho, el maldito me dio un combo en toda la cara y quedé aturdido. Cuando desperté, ya estaba oscureciendo, y oía lejos de ahí los gritos de la Amanda y del Ramón. Rápidamente me levanté, me sangraba toda la nariz por el golpe, y cuando llegué junto al Ramón, él estaba tirado, sujetándose el rostro, seguramente por otro golpe. Lo dejé ahí y corrí tras la Amanda.

Encontré sangre, por la chucha, ¡Sangre! Y me asusté tanto por ella. Encontré al _Aquiles_ tirado, sin moverse, pero sin sangre, y más adelante, en el agua del río, el Samuel sujetaba a la Amanda y trataba de sacarla del agua. Ella gritaba, y se esforzaba por alejarse de él: vi que estaba salpicada de sangre en su ropa. Lleno de ira, corrí hacia él y le di un combo, y la Amanda se asustó, resbalando al agua. El Samuel me agarró antes de que pudiera ir a sacarla.

Y entonces, el Hombre de Negro apareció en la orilla, y arrojó algo al agua, algo parecido a una moneda. Entonces, se lo juro, surgió un remolino que parecía llegar al cielo. Sí, un remolino. ¡Un puto remolino que parecía llegar a la luna!

Y ella, la Amanda fue atrapada por el remolino, y comenzó a ascender, mientras el Ramón cojeaba hacia allá y lo contemplaba tan asombrado como yo y el Samuel. Y el puto Hombre de Negro sonreía, con los brazos cruzados, sonreía al ver como Amanda cambiaba.

Porque mientras ella ascendía, sí, estaba cambiando. Se iba volviendo algo distinto..., algo plano, como un mono animado, exactamente igual que un mono animado, como esos caballos que salen para las cabras chicas, una yegua de color naranjo, conservando su lindo pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes, y su chupalla se volvió un gorro de vaquero. Tenía una marca rara con forma de manzanas. ¡No se rían!

¡Deje de reírse! ¡Eso fue lo que vi! La Amanda nos miró una última vez antes de ascender al cielo, y el Hombre de Negro desapareció sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Luego el remolino desapareció, y el Samuel, gritando, se lanzó al río, tratando de llegar al remolino antes de que este desapareciera, y cuando no pudo llegar a él, siguió nadando hasta perderse en la otra orilla. El Ramón gritó al ver su gato. Entonces me di cuenta de que yo estaba lleno de sangre.

Luego sólo hubo silencio.

 **—Primeras declaraciones de Ismael M********, entregadas a un psicólogo del Servicio Médico Legal.**

Fui de los primeros en unirse a las labores de búsqueda, por todo el río, por la playa, por los bosques.

Yo nunca creí que el Ismael fuera inocente, y si pudo matar a alguien tan dulce y tierna como la Amanda, él pudo matar a su hermano. Yo no me di por vencido hasta que suspendieron las misiones de búsqueda, y entonces, por la chucha, ahí me entregué a la depresión, a la bebida y a toda esa weá. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. No podía creer que jamás volvería a ver a la Amanda, a la cabra más linda del mundo.

Debe saber, Comisario, que yo aún pienso en ella, ahora cuando comienza la temporada de cosecha rezo por ella, porque esté al fin en paz. En el Cielo ella debe estar feliz, sin ningún drama, sin estar pasando por el sufrimiento que el Ismael le causó.

Pero..., quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo. La extraño tanto, Comisario, la extraño cada día, y seguro pensaré en ella por el resto de mi vida.

Aún te recuerdo, Amanda.

 **—Martín U******, en las declaraciones sobre la desaparición de Amanda M********.**

Fue doloroso, yo lo sé.

No disfruto siendo el malo de la historia. Mentira, sí lo disfruto. Es divertido. Me encanta vestir de negro, me encanta causar algo de Caos. De donde vengo ya lo tengo prohibido, allá creen que me reformé, que ya no causaré males, y por una amiga mía no lo hago. Pero…, al navegar por entre los universos soy libre, al fin puedo ser yo mismo, al fin puedo disfrutar de lo que me hace feliz. Esparcir el Caos.

¿Es caso culpa mía hacer lo que me hace feliz? No lo creo. ¿Es acaso culpa mía disfrutar de hacer todo eso? Tal vez. Pero si no lo hiciera yo, alguien más lo haría y podría ser mucho peor. Mil veces peor. Un millón de veces peor.

¿Qué pasó con Amanda? Despertó y su vida siguió igual, pues no fue nada más que un sueño, un mal sueño. El premio o maldición que trajo de su mundo florecerá o no, depende de lo que la Princesa me permita hacer. Tal vez pueda liberarla de una carga horrenda. Tal vez no. tal vez ni siquiera esté esperando un hijo, pues lo que pase en su mundo, se queda en su mundo. Y espero que sea mejor así.

Lo cierto es que yo no hice nada. ¿Toda esa sangre? No se la saqué yo. Ni tampoco lastimaría a un gato. Por mi nueva amiga que jamás dañaría un animal. No, todo el causante de aquello fue Samuel. Digamos que no creía ser el padre de su criatura.

Maldito humano estúpido. Ahora..., no sé dónde está. Mentira, sí sé, está buscando como enfrentarme. Cree que puede enfrentarme a mí, un ser de otro mundo, un ser que sabe caminar a través de miles de mundos.

Sí, son tan ingenuos, estos jóvenes humanos.

 **—Carta encontrada en casa de Ramón Huidobro, firmada por un tal "Hombre de Negro". Análisis de huellas dactilares sugieren que fue leído tanto por él como por Ramón Huidobro.**


	12. Epílogo: Farewell

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

 **Mágico Sur**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Farewell**

Ya no se encantarán mis ojos en tus ojos, **  
**ya no se endulzará junto a ti mi dolor.

Pero hacia donde vaya llevaré tu mirada **  
**y hacia donde camines llevarás mi dolor.

Fui tuyo, fuiste mía. ¿Qué más? Juntos hicimos **  
**un recodo en la ruta donde el amor pasó.

Fui tuyo, fuiste mía. Tú serás del que te ame, **  
**del que corte en tu huerto lo que he sembrado yo.

Yo me voy. Estoy triste: pero siempre estoy triste. **  
**Vengo desde tus brazos. No sé hacia dónde voy.

Desde tu corazón me dice adiós un niño. **  
**Y yo le digo adiós.

 **—Último segmento del poema "Farewell" de Pablo Neruda, pintado a lo largo de un muro en la residencia original de Samuel e Ismael Manquilef.**

 **Los nuevos antecedentes no aportan un giro al caso, y ante la tensión emocional del Comisario Raúl Gutiérrez, el caso de Amanda Marchetti volverá a cerrarse, dejando como culpable de su asesinato a Ismael Manquilef. La residencia del SERNAMEG en donde se alojó Amanda y en dónde se le dio su apellido tentativo frecuentemente recibe donaciones por parte de Martín Urrutia, antiguo compañero de Amanda Marchetti. Samuel Manquilef permanece desaparecido. Del individuo conocido como "Hombre de Negro" no se han podido obtener pistas claras.**

Me declaro totalmente inocente de crear aquellos vórtices que absorbieron a tantos ciudadanos inocentes de este reino. Quiero indicar ante este tribunal y gobierno provisorio que no aceptaré ninguna sentencia que no esté respaldada por la totalidad del consejo que forman los Elementos y la Princesa que aún quedan. Quiero recordarles que aunque errático, siempre he servido de la mejor forma que creo puedo servir.

Sólo estaba practicando, sólo debía liberar magia, es muy aburrido y doloroso no poder hacerlo y soy una criatura que busca la libertad de cualquier cosa. Yo sólo jugaba a abrir torrentes de magia, y no es mi culpa que tanto disfrutara hacerlo, que me distrajera. Sí, me distraje, y el purpúreo torrente de azul llenó el cielo y abrió los vórtices que nos trajeron a los visitantes de los mundos infinitos, y a cambio se llevaron a unos cuantos ciudadanos no tan importantes.

De eso me declaro culpable, sí, pero no acepto condena alguna de este tribunal, y de ningún otro la aceptaré porque va totalmente en contra de mis principios. Sólo podrán condenarme cuando ya haya rescatado a todos quienes se llevó esos vórtices. No prometo nada, eso sí.

Lyra Heartsrings. Applejack. Celestia. Octavia. Starlight Glimmer. Thorax. Zephyr Breeze. Tempest Shadow. Shining Armor. Derpy Hooves. Sugar Belle. Skystar. Capper.

Ya he salvado a dos.


End file.
